No Redemption
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: I'm a hardcore little lamb, I love to spread goodness and believe on second chances. He on the other hand is a troublemaker, but is not like he had a choice. For that, I consider myself lucky. Thinking I got the right to choose my own destiny I enter a battle of no return or so I though. "Mine." The wolf is hunting for me. Rumor says he loves the taste of this lamb.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a hardcore little lamb, I love to spread goodness and believe on second chances. He on the other hand is a troublemaker, but is not like he had a choice. For that, I consider myself lucky. Thinking I got the right to choose my own destiny I enter a battle of no return or so I though.

"Mine."

The wolf is hunting for me. Rumor says he loves the taste of this lamb.

* * *

 **Sakura Haruno.**

It's 12:34 am and here I was in the darkest street of Konaville; yet another late night and out of boredom I had decided to volunteer at the hospital. It was fun talking to the children and the nurses, though I didn't want to take to much time as I have to walk home alone. The time flew by and before I knew it was 12:34 am. I just couldn't had let Naruto be alone, I'm always scare that he would run away from the hospital just to go get instant ramen.

Ah Naruto Uzumaki, a Japanese-american with a weird hobby of always ending his sentences with believe it! His dad is the mayor of Konaville, and well Naruto was always a bit of overconfident about himself;but still the people knew he was a nice fellow who was always questioning authority and begin obnoxious. Wow Ironic. He has spiky blonde hair, striking blue eyes and weird lines on his face. He was tall and rather appealing gentleman,his body is slim but strong as heck. There is no objection, Naruto was definitely a keeper.

Sadly he was dating this girl name-

"Yo. What're you doing this late?

In-front of me was Sasuke Uchiha, his dad was head of the police department of Konaville, there was no surprise he got along with Naruto rather well. Sasuke was always reserve to himself but would speak his mind when needed it to be,and to make things awkward my ex-boyfriend.

He try putting me in jail a bunch of times too.

That bastard.

The dude had to be a good looking famous ass model.

"You resulted to stalking now?"

"Not anymore Sakura. You have made me lower myself to much."

"Oh really Sasuke? You have lower yourself enough to be selling confiscated drugs."

He look at me, and brought his hand towards my lips silencing me. He done it at a fast pace and I was left in awe.

"You are one annoying fucker Sakura." He said.

I knew Sasuke didn't care for me, he was just using me to get along with my dad who is famous politician. At the time I din't care, guess love made me do pretty stupid things. Me and Sasuke dated for about five years. He never cheating or mistreat me though and I was more in love than ever. Until I learn that he steals drugs from other cartels and his dad confiscated evidence.

"Well you are just as sweet as always my dearest." I replay with as much sweetest and sarcasm I could muster.

The bad thing though, not only if I said something I'm dead nah, but my dad could also go to jail for 'shady business' with Sasuke.

"Don't make me-"

"What? Kill me? Oh please Sasuke, I thought you would have come up with a new threat by now."

"I would so fuck you right now."

I shook my head and walk pass him, bumping him by his left shoulder. He took the signal and fallow me.

I know I had a problem. We, our relationship ain't good. It was bipolar much. Up to the point of wanting to kill each other one minute then having hot steamy sex the next. When it came to Sasuke Uchiha there was no hiding our physical attraction.

Ever since I lost my virginity on our fourth year my body has been wanting Sasuke more than ever.

After taking the elevators and silently humming, I manage to open my apt room and enter with Sasuke.

The walk towards my apartment seem rather long while in reality was just five minutes. But having Sasuke there following in full knowledge of why he was had me in hot bothered trance. I just wanted to get my hands on this men. Battle things with him sexuality and with passion.

Our love was confusing and in need of physiology.

It was that kind of love that kills you, but you just can't let go.

As soon as I open the door our own pleasuring hell began.

"Is been so long."Was the last thing he said before grabbing me from behind.

His hands were touching my butt cheeks while his hot minty breath was against my ear whispering sweet nothing. Giving a load moan in response he gave me small light bites on the neck his tongue brushing slightly against my skin. He carried me all the way to my room turning the light on. He gave a snarl and rip my blouse. My hands where never leaving his body. Grinning against him pushing myself closer to him. I was lost and fully focus on him.

Ding Dong Ding! Ding Dong!

"Sakura is me." A voice spoke from the door.

Biting my lips, I quickly took a quick look at Sasuke who was now biting on my nipples. Biting my lips I separated myself from him and throw him into my closet.

Adjusting my skirt and my hair, I manage to open the door with a poker face.

"Been a long time sucker eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Huyuga.

It was 2:38 am, and to my surprise my phone was vibrating displaying the caller Id with full brightness. Sakura Haruno. I decided to answer it anyway, Sakura was a responsible person she wouldn't have call so early just for nothing. Blinking, I lazily throw my right hand toward my night table catching touching the green button answering the call. Lazily I grab the phone and let the phone rest on my ear.

"Hinata, is Neji home? "She ask. Her voice slightly cracking through the phone line. This had me in full alert, I gave a big sigh though and put my phone in speaker. My hands where trembling and I was afraid my phone might fall. My lips where quivering and I felt a cold shiver travel up my spine. It couldn't have been?

"H-he w-was...I just; Sa-kura w-w-wha-what happen?" I heard her grumble through the phone and heard the sound of air.

I was nervous as hell. Neji was suppose to be meeting with a powerful client of the Huyuga Cartel. He never let me into his business, but I heard the people of our clan comment about how dangerous the mission was. If something happen to Neji, then I would have truly become defenseless. Not me but the entire Cartel. He was our hit-man and my personal bodyguard.

He was in-charge until my father found suit for me to take care of the family businesses.

"Yo is me Tenten, Neji is alright... well as alright as a half dead person could get."

"Are you kidding me? Give me the phone! Look Hinata just keep quiet;got to Konaville hospital, we will see you there."

It seem that Sakura manage to flip the phone from Tenten to her and gave the command, ending the call with a growl.

I quickly turn my night light on, and and grab a few underwear and clothes from the closet and put them in a medium size bag. I press the intercom and call for limo of the clan. With my hair all over the place and only in my pale violet pajamas, I manage to discreetly get into the limo that would get me out of the cartel.

a couple of minutes about 20 I have finally arrive at the hospital. Sakura was right there in the entrance as soon as she saw me her eyes water. This immediately made me tear up.

In the limo I kept repeating to myself that everything was going to be alright that I couldn't cry. Guess that all through the window now.

I ran up to her and she did the same. We embrace our self in a tight hug as the sounds of multiple ambulance where heard. She pat my back and tenderly whisper for me to follow her. I let myself grab her hands and let her guide me to whatever we were suppose to go.

The front desk was crowded. The sounds of people crying and people complaining about waiting just had me up to the point of exploding.

But I stood quiet; Sakura was apparently felling some sort of document in station four. I was between a big muscle men with a big scar on his right cheek, and a five month pregnant lady it felt like I was on my period.

Yet I stood silent, as I felt the big man on my left move his arm towards my knee. I bit my lips and silently plead for someone to see this and get him off me. He continue to move his hand, now on my tight I heard him chuckle. Staring blank at him showing no sign of emotions I was about to cut his hand with my pocket knife hidden in my bra. But Sakura seem to have beat me to it. She had grab the men arm and twisted around, letting the men fall to the ground shirking in pain. She gave a scoff and and bend his arm some more, snapping a few of his tendons and probably up to the point of breaking the arm. She finish with a snarl and with a kick to the gut.

"Not to be rude, but lets not get up to the point of cutting up people." She winks at me as playing.

"I, oh yeah well hehehe."

"Come on lets go Hinata."

We left the front desk in a hurry before the guards would come to rescue the jackass on the floor.


End file.
